Earth 2
Earth 2 was the parallel universe that co-existed alongside Clark Kent's universe. When shown, it was always in gray and dull colors. In this realm, the toddler Kal-El was found and raised by Lionel Luthor instead of the Kents. Kal-El, now known as Clark Luthor, helped Lionel take control of the planet (or at the very least Metropolis) by creating an alternative identity for himself (Clark) known as Ultraman. Operating as a metaphorical mirror, all of its residents appeared to be similar and yet different from those of their Earth-1 counterparts. Travel between the two Earths was achieved through the Kryptonian mirror box, or through Jor-El's Jor-El. Season Ten After Tess Mercer (Earth 1) was bequeathed with a device that belonged to Lionel Luthor, Clark Kent accidentally activated it, as well as woke up in the parallel universe where he met again with Lionel, who treated him as his son. After a friendly battle of fencing where Lionel told him what it meant to be a Luthor, Kent made his way to the Kent Farm to try to find his parents, but ended up at an abandoned barn. He was quite surprised to find Tess in the place, who reacted strangely and kissed him passionately. Kent stopped her and then Tess realized that he did not have a scar on his arm and concluded that it was not her Clark. She began to regret having relied on the alternative Clark and then the other Clark asked if it was a time travel or some trial that he must overcome. Tess told him about the existence of parallel realities and how the mirror box was the key to access them. After learning that the alternate Clark had traveled to his reality instead and wanted to dominate it, Kent began to find his way back. While touring the streets of Metropolis, Kent was hit by a car that turned out to being driven by Lois, who showed a hostile treatment towards him for some reason. After discovering in that universe she and Oliver were getting married, Kent started to wonder why they hated him so much. After catching a thief who had committed a robbery, Clark learned that Lionel had corrupted his Earth-2 self and made him a murderer. Meanwhile, Tess went to Lionel's office in search of information about the Mirror box but was caught by Lionel, who revealed know about Tess's plan to escaping to an alternate reality and accused her of corrupting her brother into doing it. Tess defended herself saying that he was responsible for that and finally ended slapping her father after he provoked her. Lionel then called security to remove Tess, who warned him that Clark would eventually kill him. Kent went to the Fortress in search of Jor-El but instead discovered Lionel, who warned him that Oliver was in possession of the mirror box. Clark learned as well that his other self and Lionel had shutdown Jor-El's essence. Also, Lionel performed experiments in the Fortress to try to learn more about Krypton. He also learned that his other self had murdered the Lex of this reality. During their engagement party at the Ace of Clubs, Lois and Oliver discussed his frustration about not being able to be a hero when Lois suddenly disappeared. After using Lois as a means to blackmail Oliver to hand over the box, they met at the Watchtower where Oliver laid him a trap and activated a kryptonite-radiated window to weaken and kill Clark. When Lionel appeared on the scene and knocked out Oliver, he revealed that he knew Clark was walking into a trap planned to kill Clark because he was a threat to him. Lionel revealed to be in possession of the Mirror box all the time and finally, aided by Oliver, Kent was able to take it and activate the device to return to his universe. However, Lionel was inadvertently transported to Earth-1 with him in the process. Kent later revealed that he destroyed the box afterwards. Some time later, Clark Luthor used his mirror box to travel to Earth-1 and to send Clark Kent back to Earth-2. Clark Kent was transported to the Smallville Cemetery for the funeral of Oliver Queen. He witnessed Jonathan Kent ranting that Queen had ruined him and his marriage. Clark Kent tried to follow him, but was attacked by Lois Queen, who was in the possession of kryptonite. She revealed that Oliver had exposed Ultraman's identity and weakness to the world and Clark Luthor had murdered him for it. Kent was able to convince her that he wasn't Luthor, but realized that the entire Earth was armed with kryptonite and that he had to get home before he was killed. Clark Kent follows Jonathan to the former Kent Farm, where Jonathan attacks him and ties him up, intending to hand him over to the authorities. They talk about Martha and Jonathon eventually releases Clark so that he can prove he wasn't Ultraman. He is able to convince him and are about to embrace when Clark is pulled once again back to his own Earth. Once Clark Luthor was defeated on Earth 1, Jor-El used the Fortress of Solitude's power to send him back to Earth-2 and recharge his counterpart there, assumedly to hopefully help Ultraman become the savior that his reality needs. Jonathan Kent is then shown to be approaching Earth 2 Martha Kent (possibly now Martha Clark)'s apartment with flowers. Parallels with Earth 1 Because this reality has a different history, it has a lot of darker counterparts of those things that are in Earth-1. However, there are basic things that apparently were not amended in its entirety. *In this universe, Lionel Luthor fulfilled his mission to find the Traveler during the 1989 meteor shower and raised him as his son, naming him Clark Luthor. Lionel even wondered what would have happened if the traveler had been discovered by an ignorant farmer. *Clark still managed to unite the Stones of Power and construct the Fortress of Solitude. But, with the help of LuthorCorp technology, as well as Clark's own knowledge of the Fortress, he and Lionel managed to defuse Jor-El. Lionel conducted experiments in this place to try to find out more about Krypton. *Clark also formed a secret identity as Ultraman in this reality, but instead of using his powers to save the Earth, used them to become a mass murderer and tyrant. *Patricia Swann was murdered by a Luthor but instead of it being Lex it was Clark, who also murdered her father Virgil Swann. *The Luthors still reside at the Luthor Mansion in Smallville. *This reality retains the concept of The Traveler, has its own Veritas Society and Lionel even kept a Veritas Journal to keep track of all his records and knowledge about Krypton. As in Earth 1, Tess read the journal and stole a page to obtain information about the mirror box, but was discovered by her father. *Tess was not abandoned by Lionel and instead was raised by him and received the same treatment that the Earth-1 Lex received, developing a deep resentment towards her father for putting her aside and eventually disowning her. *The rivalry between Clark and Lex stayed in this reality: probably due in part to jealousy on the part of Lex towards Clark for being Lionel's favorite (like in Earth-1), as well as to oppose his adoptive brother's evil actions. It ended with Clark murdering Lex without mercy. *In this reality, the attraction of Tess to Clark increased to the point of them having a relationship together, despite knowing that they were raised by the same father. However given that they are not biological siblings, it would only be incest on a technicality. *In this reality, every major corporation in Metropolis is owned by Luthorcorp. The city is displayed with various Luthorcorp buildings and billboards. For example, as in the mainstream universe, the Luthors own the biggest newspaper in the city, but instead of being acquired by Lex, it was acquired by Lionel assisted by Clark. The newspaper was renamed LuthorCorp Media, but it does have a spinning globe on top like the Daily Planet. *Lois Queen also worked at LuthorCorp Media as a reporter, except Clark was her boss. *As with his relationship with Lex in the other reality, Earth-2 Oliver Queen (Earth 2) also has a strong rivalry with Clark Luthor that projects from a long time ago. The two even went to the same boarding school in their childhood. *The relationship between Lois and Oliver did not fail in this reality and advanced to the point that the two got engaged and eventually married. *In this reality, Oliver still wanted to be a hero, but could not be due to not having enough support from anyone or the power to fight Ultraman. It follows that there is no team of heroes but nevertheless, the Watchtower still belongs to Oliver and is equipped with modern technology. Oliver, in this reality, is despised for forcing farmers out of their homes to use their land to mine meteor rocks. He did this in order to attempt to kill Clark. However Clark murdered him after Queen told everyone that Luthor was Ultraman and that green meteor rock was his weakness. *This reality keeps the Ace of Clubs such as in Earth-1. *In this reality, the Kent Farm is on auction. Earlier on Earth-1, the Kents had money problems paying the mortgage on the farm, but they were helped by Clark. Known Residents *Clark Luthor/Ultraman *Lionel Luthor *Tess Luthor *Oliver Queen *Lois Queen *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Lex Luthor *Jor-El Category:Universes